Cinderlena
by Kaite1211
Summary: A Cinderella story with a D. Gray-Man twist. This story goes more in depth than the typical Cinderella/D. Gray-Man FanFiction. Allen and Lenalee pairing -On hiatus
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Cinderella nor the characters of D. Gray-Man.**

**A/N: I know that the idea of a DGM version of Cinderella has already been used by various FanFiction authors, but I will be writing this story a little differently. Also, I will be switching points of view so the reader (you) can understand each point of view. Enjoy, and please Read and Review!**

-Prologue-

"The darkest hour is just before the dawn." ~Unknown

I looked into the mirror at the chinese girl looking back at me. Her long, lush, and shiny jet black hair flowed down her back and her dark amethyst eyes glittered like gems and they showed so much love and care for her family. Her facial features were smooth, lean, and feminine, complementing her warm tan skin. I barely recognized her. This strong young woman who looked back at me was so different from the frightened little girl I used to be. Her hair was longer, her eyes were no longer untrusting, fierce determination now lit her eyes, a strong will to live and to protect her family, where before, there was emptiness. I looked down at my clothes only to see a long black trench coat with silver linings, buttons and a silver rose crest which lay on my left shoulder, but I knew a short sleeved shirt and a black skirt that went down to my knees, and black shorts were underneath. I remember having to wear a black hospital gown instead back when I was younger. Made to go through severe experiments that would traumatize adults, much less a little girl no older than seven. This was The price I had to pay for my parents' deaths.

When my parents died at the hands of an Akuma, I was 4 years old and my older brother, Komui, was 16. In the society we lived in, The Black Order Kingdom, a person had to be 19 years old to adopt a child, and had to be 18 years old to be classified as an adult legally. So we were sent to the only orphanage in the kingdom.

The orphanage wasn't very traumatic, but it wasn't my favorite place either. The older woman who ran it was a kind and motherly lady of high status. The woman had graying hair that was tightly restrained in a bun, and dark eyes that seemed to pierce right through you. Her face was heavily wrinkled in a way that made her appear permanently stern. She was always seen wearing a long black dress with an apron, and a nurse's cap. We were required to address and refer to her as Matron.

The stone building looked as strict as the person who ran it, with perfectly angular windows, and the front door was placed in the middle, making the mansion symmetrical. The entire complex design inside did not belong to an orphanage, but to an asylum. The cold, emotionless stone corridors that snaked their way through the massive building were only lit by small windows and candles that were strategically placed in each hallway. There was no heat during the winter unless you brought your own candle to walk through the mansion at night.

The rooms were made of the same stone as the halls, but they were more adequetly furnished to suit their purpose. Each child got their own room that they slept in, but they had to share the bathrooms.

The rooms had small cherry wood beds that were lined with black wool sheets in the winter and white cotton sheets in the summer, they were tucked in a corner, with a large square window that towered over them. A small dresser was pushed up against the wall, next to the door. The walls were painted a confining dull white.

My brother made plans to adopt me as soon as possible, this way, we could keep the family together as much as possible. He almost succeeded too, but when there were only a few months left, a man came to the orphanage who went by the name Leverrier. As soon as he entered the orphanage, every kid got the impression that he was not looking for a child, but a slave to do his bidding, every kid except for me. I was naïve enough to believe that he could be nice, gentle, and trustworthy. I thought that he would never choose me.

His toothbrush mustache was immaculate, his slicked chocolate brown hair had no singular hair out of place. His emerald eyes were frozen, void of any emotion except for disdain. He was dressed in a stiff black military jacket that had a silver rose cross embroidered over his heart, and silver buttons. His pants were simple black slacks, and his black riding boots glistened with fresh polish.

Not long after he observed the environment, he asked Matron if she could line up all the children so he could see them. Not wanting to cross him, she had us unwillingly form a line as straight as an arrow.

He slowly walked down the line to inspect the orphans, sometimes pausing in front of one and then moving on. Most of the kids moved back, but others glared back at him, as if challenging him. When he came in front of me, I calmly looked back at him. I could see my reflection in his frozen eyes, a confident 7 year old asian girl gazed back at him. He paused in front of me longer than any of the others, even lifting my chin and turing my head to see my profile. I made sure to keep my eyes on him, cautious if he was an Akuma. He dropped my chin and continued down the line, but I could remember those cold emerald eyes glinting with satisfaction, and a slight nod, watching my reaction. I narrowed my eyes slightly, realizing that I made a grave mistake in not shying away, or glaring at him defiantly. I watched him intently as he finished the procession, and went up to Matron to tell her which child he decided to adopt.

"Which child would you like to adopt sir?" She asked the man, her voice deceptively laced with intense dislike.

"I would like the oriental girl." He stated, gesturing toward me.

I could sense a wave of relief wash the room, the orphans were glad that they wouldn't have the stern man as their adopted parent, but I took no notice. To me, the world had just ended. My heart stalled at that moment as the meaning of what he said hit me. I would never see my brother again, all hopes of ever keeping our small family together were dashed by 6 simple words, 'I would like the oriental girl'.

'I'm sorry brother' I closed my eyes and bowed my head, hoping that my brother could hear my mental apology.

"Lenalee," Matron softly whispered in my left ear. "I'm sorry that I couldn't reunite you with your brother, but at least you can have a father again. I hope you enjoy your new life, Miss Lee." Matron slightly bowed her head in sorrow before walking back to the man who took my last chance to be with my brother.

By now, all of the children had filtered out of the room to continue whatever they were doing before, I remained where I stood before, but I now adjusted my posture, hoping to at least please the man who decided to adopt me, even if he wasn't my brother. I straightened my back, rolled my shoulders behind me, held my hands by my side, adjusted my feet to be shoulder-width apart, and held my head parallel to the floor. I waited for an order from the man, and after he finished talking to Matron and completing the necessary paperwork, he made a subtle gesture, commanding me to follow him. He then turned on his heel and left the room while I followed behind him.

When I first entered the Leverrier residence, I was impressed by how large and grand everything was. Majestic cherry wood staircases, a luxurious stable as large as the orphanage, a massive ballroom that had white walls and golden accents, but as I was being led to my room, I noticed that we went down a long corridor with a winding metal staircase lit by bright lightbulbs that I never saw before. When we exited the corridor, a blast of cold air hit me, making me shiver. I took in my surroundings to be astonished by the drastic difference from upstairs.

Short stone walls held the large room's ceiling, along with occasional pillars that were made of stone as well. Long tables full of test tubes filled the majority of the floor space except for small walkways that only thinnest of people could squeeze through. A small door was partially hidden by towering piles of research and data. The man led me to the door, and opened it, shoving me into the room behind it. His cold voice seemed to make the already cold room drop a couple degrees.

"This is where you will stay until I need you. You can find your clothes in the dresser, and your shoes are beneath your bed." He then closed the door, and I could hear it being locked with a sharp click.

I could feel tears in my eyes, but I blinked them back, I had to be strong, I could not cry.

I wandered over to the small stone fireplace that was next to my dresser, and used some of the small pile of wood beside it, lighting a small flickering fire. To my unfortunate discovery, the fire's warmth only extended to right in front of the fireplace, but given that it was a warm mid-summer's night, I could handle the cold with just the blankets. As I went over to my dresser, I noticed that the clothes that the man referred to were black hospital gowns. I ignored that fact as I changed into one of the gowns. When I looked over to my bed, I could see small black shoes. When I decided to try them just for a second though, I was surprised by how heavy they were. I immediately took them off, and laid in my bed, pulling my covers over me. I wondered what waited for me tomorrow, but as my head hit the pillow, I instantly fell asleep.

What I did not know was that even though someone had adopted me, I would not find happiness until several years had passed. I would be forced to go through experiments for three years, until I was ten, and would become a servant.

-Prologue End-


	2. Chapter One: Lenalee

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man, nor do I own the story of Cinderella. All of the characters belong to Katsura Hoshino. Special thanks to those of you who had followed this story, and to for their review. Enjoy, and please Read and Review!**

* * *

-Chapter One: Lenalee-

"He who sows courtesy reaps friendship; and he who plants kindness gathers love." ~Basil

Through my years of serving the Leverrier family, I was required to wear the servant uniform. The uniform was a long black trench coat with silver linings, buttons and a silver rose crest which lay over my heart, a short sleeved shirt and a black skirt that went down to my knees, with black shorts that were underneath. I was also required to wear the heavy black shoes that I tried on the night I arrived. It was discovered that they had a defense mechanism called innocence, and when they were activated, my speed and grace were enhanced, with additional benefits like the ability to walk on both water and air. I only had to activate them once for defensive reasons but otherwise, I activated them if I was behind schedule.

The family that I served was made up of Mr. Malcolm C. Leverrier, a 19 year old gentleman named Howard Link, and a 28 year old gentleman named Bak Chang. Both Howard and Bak were orphans from Mr. Leverrier's distant relatives, but they were treated like they were his own sons.

Howard Link had golden blonde hair, often worn plaited down his back, and warm chocolate brown eyes. His most notable feature though was a pair of black dots that were tattooed onto his forehead. If he was ever needed, the first place anyone would look would be the kitchen, where he could be commonly found creating a wide variety of exotic sweets and pastries. His personality though was warm and caring underneath an outer shell of cold indifference.

Bak Chang was a fair-haired youth as well, but instead of a more organized plait, his short golden hair looked like it was untidy and not brushed. His eyes were dark gray, but they reflected enough light for them to take a silvery hue, and seemed to glow in the faintest trace of moonlight. He often wore a black beret that had a tassel on top, and preferred to wear a white lab coat along with Italian style boots. Bak, unlike Howard, tended to spend his days in the laboratory among test tubes of multicolored substances, making discoveries, and writing down his findings. It was common for him to come to the dinner table with various mysterious stains on his lab coat, and Mr. Leverrier would scold him each time, telling him to change his clothes before dinner. He was a gentle individual who always treated everyone with kindness.

The day my life started to improve, I was 16 years old and it began like any other: I switched my bed clothes with my serving uniform; I brushed my long black hair; etc. Before I left the Leverrier household to buy groceries, I grabbed my black hooded cloak, and fastened it using silver clasps that bore the Black Order Kingdom's crest, the rose cross.

After I had already been walking for about roughly ten minutes, I noticed that I was being followed by a mysterious hooded figure whose only distinguishable feature was his long night black cloak that brushed the ground with every step he took. Warily, I took a detour down a dark street corner, cautiously glancing behind me. I unfortunately realized that the person was still behind me. I broke out into a full-out run, even considering on activating the innocence in my shoes, but I decided against it because it would only draw more attention. I looked behind me again to find that my suspicions were right, and the hooded figure was dashing after me. Deciding to hide and take cover, I quickly opened a door that seemed to lead into a dark building, and squeezed through the small opening. While my eyes adjusted to the low lighting, I tried to hide my gasp, trying to remain quiet as I realized where I was. I was in a gambling pub.

The smell of cigar smoke filled my nose, threatening to choke me. I could make out cherry wood paneling on the walls, and on the bar in the back. Many gambling tables dressed in a soft green felt were spread across the floor plan. A crowd of men dressed from peasant clothes to the more formal dress of nobles, surrounded a table, blocking it's occupants from my view. I crept closer to the crowd, even though my instincts warned me of danger, my curiosity gripped me in iron chains, dragging me closer to the table and its unseen occupants. I heard a cry from one of the table's occupants, shocking me out of my stupor.

"Royal Straight Flush!"

-Chapter One End-

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, it was meant to introduce our favorite white haired exorcist as well as show the current situation with Lenalee at 16 years of age. I think that the next chapter will be longer, Thank you for reading! I know that Lenalee typically wore her hair in pigtails when it was longer, but I prefer it to be kept down and it will help me in a scene that will come up in two chapters.**


	3. Chapter Two: Allen

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man, nor do I own the story of Cinderella. All of the characters belong to Katsura Hoshino. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

-Chapter Two: Allen-

"One who understands much displays a greater simplicity of character than one who understands little." ~Alexander Chase

Somewhere in the large castle of the Black Order Kingdom, a 15 year old boy stood in front of a richly decorated cherry wood desk, and the red haired man sitting behind it.

The boy's hair was as white as snow, and hung at medium length, parted on each side of his face. His porcelain face was marred by an unusual red scar that started as a pentagram above his left eyebrow, and from it's upside down point a thin line went through his eyelid, and hooked on his cheekbone before running down the rest of his face to his chin, with an extra line of scarred tissue parallel to the bottom of his eyelid. He had a fairly muscular physique, but it was hidden under his clothes. His silver eyes seemed to sparkle with kindness. The boy wore a white dress shirt underneath a black vest, and underneath his black slacks, he wore dark knee high boots that were zippered as high as possible. His hands were hidden by white velvet gloves. His voice was always had a calming effect to whoever listened to it.

"Sir," the boy began, but before he could continue, the red haired man rudely interrupted him.

"Allen, how can you explain yourself?! You threw two of my wine bottles down a well! What were you thinking Idiot Prince?"

The red haired man's face was half concealed by a white mask on his right, and had a goatee as red as his tomato colored hair. The man wore a black coat with gold lining and buttons, a short hat that had a wide brim hid his molten gold eyes, and brass glasses. His tone revealed the frustration that his eyes could not.

The white haired youth, Allen, mumbled in reply, "Alcohol is unhealthy for you Sir. If you take better care of yourself as king, the kingdom will be in a better condition."

"My affairs have nothing to do with you or the kingdom, and if I didn't take care of you when your foster father died, you would still be on the streets or even dead by now! Show some respect, and mind your own business!" The man growled something under his breath about being thankful that the idiot prince didn't get rid of any of his better quality wines before continuing, "As punishment, you will pay me for what you have thrown down the well, and that ball I was telling you about earlier will be scheduled in about two weeks or so."

Allen glared at the king, his silver eyes flashing, but he made no further comment than, "Am I dismissed?"

The red haired man only sighed, putting his head in his hands before telling Allen, "Yes, you are dismissed"

Allen immediately walked out of the room and down an ornate marble hallway before knocking on a large maple door and entered another room.

"Hey Komui, are you available right now?" In response to the boy's question, a man's tired cry came from underneath a large mountain of papers stacked on another cherry wood desk.

"Yes, I'm always available Prince!" Allen rushed over to the desk, and started unburying a Chinese man no older than 28.

"Komui, you know that I prefer being called Allen, rather than 'Prince'." He gently chided Komui as the youth proceeded to rescue his elder.

The man made no comment until he gasped for breath.

"Sorry Allen, I just prefer formalities." Komui paused for a second before continuing, his curiosity was reflected in his dark eyes. "Anyway, what are you doing here right now? You typically come here around noon, not in the early morning."

Alas, it was only 7:30 in the morning, since Cross immediately dragged Allen out of bed once he discovered what had happened.

The tired 15 year old examined the floor as if it was the most interesting thing next to his winged golden ball-like golem named Timcampi. "Um," Allen chuckled to himself in an embarrassed tone. "I threw some of Cross' wine bottles down that well in the courtyard, and I have to pay him back. I need to be able to escape from the castle in order to earn the money back." Komui sighed, knowing all too well how Allen despised his guardian's behavior towards alcohol, and Cross' possessiveness of it.

"Well Allen, you could just take a potion that I made that would disguise you, that will get you out of the castle, but I would recomend bringing a hooded cloak for when the potion wears off."

The boy shrugged, understanding that he would have to be discreet in order to not attract any attention. "That's fine, is there anything else?"

Komui nodded, "Could I come with you?" Allen glanced at the scientist questioningly as the man continued, "I have not seen my little sister since she was seven, and by now she would be 16 years old, please let me see if I could find her!" The boy sighed, "Of course you can Komui, I have no problem with that." The boy continued, "Do you want to leave now?"

The scientist nodded once again, but in agreement, "The sooner we can leave the better, let me just grab my cloak and the potion." With that, he hurried towards the back of the great room.

The scientist reappeared 15 minutes later wearing a hooded cloak as black as night that brushed the ground with each step he took, and held a thick liquid that took the hue of warm milk chocolate and was contained in a test tube.

"Here," Komui handed the test tube to Allen, "This will change your hair color and hide your scar, which should be enough to smuggle you out of the castle as long as you wear your gloves. It will last about 2 hours, so be cautious about your time." Allen smiled slightly, showing Komui that he heard him, and drained the test tube in a single gulp.

The boy felt a strange wave of warmth in his stomach that rose to his face and scalp. Allen though, was not alarmed, he knew that Komui was careful with each potion, carefully writing down each effect, and even side effects... or at least his assistant Reever did. As soon as it came, the warmth disappeared, leaving Allen feeling like nothing happened.

"Did it work?" The boy asked.

"See for yourself" The man winked while he handed Allen a hand mirror.

The boy gasped at the mirror's reflection as tears of joy threatened to fall. "Oh Komui," The boy's reflection no longer showed a scared white haired youth, but rather a 15 year old brunette whose hair took on a warm brown hue, there was no scar on his face either. It was an older version of the original Allen, the Allen who had traveled with Mana before the carriage accident, the Allen before his original foster father had passed away. Allen even half expected Mana to be in the background of the boy's reflection, even though he knew it was impossible. "Thank you..." the boy whispered.

Komui was taken aback by the boy's reaction, there was no reason to shed tears in his own opinion, but he had read some of Allen's profile and learned that his hair color had not always been white, and he did not always have that scar. Komui realized that Allen must have used to look like the boy who was before him. His eyes widened in surprise as he suddenly understood why Allen was on the verge of tears, this would have been what he would look like if his foster father had never died.

Komui cleared his throat, "Hey Allen, we need to get going if we want to get out of the castle."

"Hn? Oh right, sorry about that." The boy bowed his head in apology and dashed out of the room, "Let me just grab my cloak!" Komui just shook his head knowingly before jogging behind the youth.

~~X~~

Allen hid his face under his dark cloak's hood as he entered the smokey room of a low-lighted pub. 'Time to earn back that money' the boy thought to himself as he pulled up a chair at a gambling table. Whispers filled the pub as the boy pulled out his deck of cards and started to shuffle them like an expert.

"It's him!" One man whispered.

"The Faceless Joker!" Another hissed to his companion.

"Isn't he called that because he always wears a hooded cloak that hides his face?" Someone asked

"Yeah," Another replied, "I 'ear that no one knows what 'e looks like 'neath that 'ood 'o 'is."

"He never loses a single game, I heard." A man murmured to the others.

"I pity the poor soul he will beat next."

The whispers continued, but Allen ignored them while he quietly waited for a challenger. There was always a man who thought he could cheat a professional, he would only be the first of many. It always happened like that, and sure enough a red haired youth who sat beside an older man walked up to Allen.

"May I have the pleasure in playing against you?" He asked as he winked his left emerald eye, the other was hidden under a black eyepatch. The man looked no older than 18, and wore a sage colored poncho with a tan scarf tied around his neck along with tight white pants that clung to his muscular legs as well as black boots that had several leather straps and went up to his knees.

"I don't mind," Allen answered, "I just hope that your companion doesn't mind either." The boy could see the older gentleman scrutinizing the younger red head with distaste, and judged from his body language that he didn't approve of the actions of his younger counterpart.

"Do you mean Panda? No, he wouldn't mind, he just doesn't like me to gamble that's all." Allen could almost see the older man, who the red head called Panda, physically restrain himself from kicking his younger companion.

"Ah, I see." Allen nodded to himself, "Let us begin!"

~~X~~

Allen had played twelve rounds of poker with the red head, and won all of them. By the thirteenth round the red head was sweating profusely in agitation, nervousness, and probable fear from the man he had called Panda. Panda on the other hand, was glaring daggers at the red head as he continued to lose every round. Just before the fourteenth round began, the older gentleman stomped over to his younger counterpart and hissed harshly in his ear, "Idiot Lavi, you are wasting all of our money. You should not continue the next round." The man then turned to Allen, "I'm sorry about my pupil's rash behavior, and having to take him away so soon."

"It's fine," Allen held up his gloved hands, waving them in disregard. "I am not bothered by either behavior."

The older man nodded in understanding. "Oh young sir," the man asked, "Do you know where the castle entrance is?"

Allen started to sweat in nervousness under his hood, but his voice remained steady. "Yes sir, all you have to do is follow the main road, and it should lead you right to the castle."

The older man held out his hand, "Thank you for your understanding, I am known by many names, but you may call me Bookman." Allen shook Bookman's hand as he continued, "The young gentleman with me is Bookman Jr. but is often called Lavi."

"It is a pleasure to meet you kind sirs." Allen graciously stood and bowed to the pair, remembering that Cross had an appointment with them sometime in the early afternoon. "You may call me the Faceless Joker."

"A pleasure indeed." The two echoed. The pair then left the bar together.

Just as the pair left, a crowd surrounded Allen and his little gambling table, exactly as the boy predicted earlier.

Round after round, game after game, opponent after opponent, Allen always won. It was when Allen decided to play his last round, when he felt the effects of the potion wear off. He could tell that he looked like his usual self without a mirror. 'At least this will be my last round' the boy thought to himself, inwardly smiling at how easy he won the money to pay back Cross. He then truly ginned as he laid out his cards for the last time for the day.

"Royal Straight Flush!"

-Chapter Two End-

* * *

**A/N: So the stage is set... Let the action begin *Wink*! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this!**

**By the way, the one person in the bar who was not speaking with proper grammar is supposed to be a peasent, stressing the fact that people of all social statuses were in the gambling pub.**


	4. Chapter Three: Lenalee

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man, nor do I own the story of Cinderella. All of the characters belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

**Special thanks to: Guest, dbzgtfan2004, To Lazy To Login, AllenXME, Lenore91, B, and LazyBigCat for their reviews over the course of the story so far, anto another round of special thanks to everyone who has followed this story**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

-Chapter Three: Lenalee-

"The future depends on what we do in the present" ~ Mahatma Gandhi

_Previously in Cinderlena:_

_I heard a cry from one of the_

_table's occupants, shocking me_

_out of my stupor._

_"Royal Straight Flush!"_

I squeezed my way through the crowd to find another hooded figure standing up from their seat.

I noted that the figure was barely taller than me, as they picked up a deck of cards on the gambling table. The same voice that broke through my thoughts before spoke again, "Sir, could you please return the cards to me, they are a treasure of mine that I would prefer to keep." I was taken aback by the sheer fact that the owner of the voice sounded masculine, and even seemed to be around my age.

I could feel a warm gaze on me as I was thinking, and realized that the hooded figure was looking at me. Slightly disturbed, I then turned to exit the pub when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Please wait." The voice whispered in my ear. The voice had a calming effect that I could not ignore.

Five minutes passed and I heard the voice once again in my ear. "Follow me." It was more of a suggestion than a command, but I found to my surprise that I really didn't mind.

A large white gloved hand held onto mine as I felt myself being led away from the gambling table and out of the pub. I followed the hand's owner, the hooded figure who had asked for his deck of cards, down many streets to an abandoned park.

The park had clearly not been tended to for several years, but I found it uniquely breathtaking. Long emerald grass blades waved in what seemed like a non existent breeze. Towering trees ranging from oaks to redwoods were scattered across the expanse, but created one solid canopy out of their leaves. The only source of light was golden dappled sunlight that somehow managed to stream through various sections of the canopy, creating an ethereal glow that seemed to enhance each detail.

I was dumbstruck by the wild beauty displayed here and gasped. "I have not seen anything so beautiful!" I turned to the figure, my skirt flaring with the motion, to find that the figure was no longer hooded.

A white haired boy no older than 15 had a black cloak draped over his shoulders, hiding what clothes he was wearing. His hair hung above his shoulders, and his silver eyes gleamed with warmth. A red scar marred his otherwise perfect porceline face. To me, his features seemed to reflect nobility, but I never heard of a Nobel in a gambling pub before, so I disregarded the thought. I tilted my head in curiosity, wondering who this boy was.

"Who are you sir?" I asked.

The boy chuckled to himself, "Isn't that the true question my lady," He stated, "I go by many names, but you may call me Allen." He then smiled at me in a way that had never been directed toward me since I left the orphanage.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Allen, my name is Lenalee." I continued, "But I am curious... Why me?"

"Pardon?"

"Why did you take me here, why did you choose to associate with me," I asked "I am just a servent who wears the uniform of the Leverrier resedence, so why did you choose me?"

The boy looked at me with his silver eyes when he explained his reasoning. "I was in an orphanage until I was seven years old. While I was there, I remember meeting an oriental girl who was a year older than me, and even befriended her. She had seemed to be genial all the time, but I found out later that it was just an outer shell. If you looked close enough, you could have seen a deep sorrow in her violet eyes. In your eyes, I see the same sorrow but it is more intense in depth than in hers. That is why I chose you, Miss Lenalee."

I shyly lowered my gaze, "Thank you Allen, thank you for treating me with such kindness." I could feel tears collect in my eyes, but as I tried to blink them away, they fell, leaving their stain on my cheeks. Suddenly, my knees could no longer bear my weight, but just as I was about to fall, I could feel strong arms catch me.

"Allen-" I whispered as the boy gently laid me against a tree.

"It's alright Miss Lenalee, you may cry if you wish." He whispered back as he brushed aside my tears and swept my long hair out of my face.

** (A/N: This would probably be a nice place to change chapters, but I will use a time skip instead)**

~~X~~

"Thank you for helping me with the groceries Allen." We were now standing by the Leverrier Residence, with Allen holding a paper bag full of the ingredients for tonight's dinner in one hand, and holding my hand in his other. The white haired youth had stayed with me until I had regained my composure, and offered to help me with the task that I originally set out to tend to, shop at the market.

It was when we had to part when he he leaned close to me and whispered in my ear.

"There is a ball that will be held at the castle and everyone is invited as long as they wear more formal attire. Can you please come?" I bowed my head and whispered back.

"I will try, but there is no guarantee even though I want to go." With that I expected him to turn away, but instead he surprised me by kissing me on the cheek.

"I hope to see you there Miss Lenalee." With those words of parting, he pulled his hood over his face, concealing his facial expression, and turned on his heel, disappearing into the crowed on the street.

Even though I had only known him for a few hours and hardly knew anything anything about him, I already knew one thing for sure.

"I love you, Allen" I breathed into the wind.

-Chapter Three End-

* * *

**A/N:Hello, and I'm really sorry about the delay... I thought that I had already uploaded this chapter, but when I was rereading my own work on , I realized it wasn't... Es tut mir leid! I may have a longer delay on the next chapter, but I am wondering- would you like another "Allen Chapter" concerning what happened in this one, or would you like to find out what happens next through another "Lenalee Chapter". Please let me know through reviews!**

**Scene Cuts:**

**A/N: This is from when Lenalee asked Allen "Why me?".**

**As Allen explained his reasoning, I suddenly had a flash back of meeting a boy a year younger than me in the orphanage. The differences though were severe between the two boys.**

**The boy I was thinking of had warm brown hair, no scar, was rude, and had never heard of chivalry. He had no name, but everyone had called him "Red" because his left hand looked like it was badly burned.**

**Allen was the complete opposite of Red. Allen was polite, scarred, and had snow white hair. The only thing that was similar though, were their eyes. Their eyes both had a bright silver hue that could never be duplicated.**

**I looked down at my feet as I asked a question that I felt even embarrassed about asking. "Did you used to be called Red?"**

**The boy was frozen for a second, but he slowly nodded his head in an affirmative.**


	5. Chapter Four: Allen

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my readers from the past, present, and future. Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and everyone who reads this story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man, nor do I own the story of Cinderella. All of the characters belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Allen

"One joy scatters a hundred griefs"

~Chinese Proverb

Just as Allen was standing up to return to the castle, a girl of asian decent that appeared to be a year older than he was had squeezed to the front of the crowd surrounding him. Her long black hair gently waved down her back, to her hips. She was dressed in the black and silver uniform of the Leverrier servants, and wore what appeared to be black knee high heeled boots. Her amethyst eyes had a guarded look in them that he was all too familiar with. Ignoring the girl for a moment, the white haired youth turned to his former opponent.

"Sir, could you please return the cards to me, they are a treasure of mine that I would prefer to keep." The man in question actually reminded him of Cross in a way, probably because of his lack of restraint when it came to alcohol and gambling. Allen grimaced in wry amusement under his hood at the thought, thankful that no one saw his facial expression. The man silently handed the cards back without complaint.

When Allen looked back at the girl, he smiled to himself, wondering how to make happiness gleam in her eyes.

It was when the girl turned to leave that the white haired youth reached his hand out, and gently laid it on her shoulder. She stopped as he leaned toward her to whisper in her ear.

"Please wait." To Allen's surprise, she actually did wait, so after he adjusted his hood to completely cover his face, and safely tucked his cards in a secret pocket in his sleeve.

The white haired youth whispered in the girl's ear once more, gently grasping her small delicate hands with his large gloves

"Follow me."

The boy led her outside of the pub, down the many streets that he knew by heart, to the park where he had met his original adopted father, Mana.

The park had clearly not been tended to for several years, but Allen still enjoyed visiting it just the same, and was attracted to its wild beauty.

Long emerald grass blades waved in what seemed like a non existent breeze. Towering trees ranging from oaks to redwoods were scattered across the expanse, but created one solid canopy out of their leaves. The only source of light was golden dappled sunlight that somehow managed to stream through various sections of the canopy, creating an ethereal glow that seemed to enhance each detail.

Allen took off his hood as the girl observed her surroundings. She was obviously dumbstruck by it and gasped. "I have not seen anything so beautiful!" She then turned to the boy, her skirt flaring with the motion, to find that he was no longer hooded.

Allen could read her thoughts easily, as if her face was the book of her emotions. He could tell that she was thinking about something relating to his identifiable features. Though precisely what, the boy could not tell. She tilted her head in curiosity, wondering who he was.

"Who are you sir?" She asked, her voice echoing the curiosity expressed in her movements and behaviors.

The boy chuckled to himself, "Isn't that the true question my lady," He stated, "I go by many names, but you may call me Allen." He then directed a warm, gentle smile towards her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Allen, my name is Lenalee." The girl continued, "But I am curious... Why me?"

"Pardon?"

"Why did you take me here, why did you choose to associate with me," She asked "I am just a servent who wears the uniform of the Leverrier resedence, so why did you choose me?"

Allen looked at Lenalee with his silver eyes when he explained his reasoning. "I was in an orphanage until I was seven years old. While I was there, I remember meeting a girl of asian decent who was a year older than me, and even befriended her. She had seemed to be genial all the time, but I found out later that it was just an outer shell. If you looked close enough, you could have seen a deep sorrow in her violet eyes. In your eyes, I see the same sorrow but it is more intense in depth than in hers. That is why I chose you, Miss Lenalee."

The girl shyly lowered her gaze, "Thank you Allen, thank you for treating me with such kindness." Tears collected in her eyes, but as she tried to blink them away, they fell, leaving their stain on her lightly tanned cheeks. Suddenly, her knees collapsed, but just as she was about to fall, Allen caught her in his muscular arms.

"Allen-" She whispered as the boy gently laid me against a tree, her voice indicated that she was trying to hold her tears.

"It's alright Miss Lenalee, you may cry if you wish." He whispered back as he brushed aside her tears and swept her silky long hair out of her face. **(A/N: *sniff* I felt like crying myself as I was writing this scene, but given that I was in a public place while reading it, it wouldn't have been appropriate)**

~~X~~

"Thank you for helping me with the groceries Allen." The two teenagers were standing by the Leverrier Residence, with Allen holding a paper bag full of the ingredients for tonight's dinner in one hand, and holding Lenalee's hand in his other. The white haired youth had stayed with her until she had regained her composure, and offered to help her when she mentioned that she had to shop at the market.

It was when the two of them had to part when he leaned close to her and whispered in her ear.

"There is a ball that will be held at the castle and everyone is invited as long as they wear formal attire. Can you please come?" Allen's heart rose in hope when she bowed her head and whispered back.

"I will try, but there is no guarantee even though I want to go." The boy leaned in closer, and could practically feel her surprise when her kissed her on the cheek.

"I hope to see you there Miss Lenalee." With those words of parting, he pulled his hood over his face, concealing his facial expression, his eyes sparkling as he turned on his heel, disappearing into the crowed street.

Allen had a feeling that he knew Lenalee from somewhere else, but he immedeatly shook that thought from his head. If he knew her from before, she would have probably become a completely different person than the girl he once knew.

The boy contemlated on the feeling he had for the girl while he made his way back toward the castle. It was a strong feeling for sure, but he could not place what it was except for things he vaugely heard from the maids and butlers in the castle. They had called the feeling love.

If it was indeed love, it was a different type of love than what he had known with Mana. It was stronger, more passionate, it made him feel warm inside, it was something that he could live on for an eternity. It was something that he could not live without.

-Chapter Four End-

* * *

**A/N: So, how did you like it? It was practically the same as last chapter, but some slight differences. I will be posting a Lenalee chapter as soon as I can, but I would like to ask for you to be patient since 1- this is the longest story that I have ever written, and 2- my teachers in school are not very nice and assign a lot of homework. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter Five: Lenalee

**A/N: PLEASE READ! Hey guys, I would like to ask you as my readers to read the bottom author's note after each chapter, because that is where I will be saying anything of importance except for answers to questions and/or reviews. Thank you for reading this, and let me present to you the sixth chapter of Cinderlena! (Please read and Review!)**

**LightMyBulb: I understand where you are coming from, I just wasn't sure on how to explain Allen's feelings for Lenalee. I like your idea though, and that is typically how I write, this FanFiction is just an exception.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any D. Gray-Man characters, they all belong to Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

Chapter Five: Lenalee

"Because I am a small man, my heart is moved by what is in front of my eyes, not by what the whole world needs."

~Allen Walker

In the two weeks from when I met Allen, to the ball that he had informed me of, a notice was sent to every home in the kingdom concerning another ball held at the castle.

'_A ball,'_ the note read, _'will be held in the Black Order Castle. Anyone can come, but they must be in formal attire since the prince will be picking his bride from the selection of women there. The ball will be held on the night of the next full moon.'_

Considering the timing that Allen had informed me of, I assumed that the two balls were the same.

Everyone was anticipating the ball. Bak was now practically living in the laboratory, only coming out to go to bed. I had heard that he aspired to be a part of the Royal Science Division. Link was now locked in his room instead of the kitchen, though the reason was beyond my knowledge. Levirrer was in a slightly better mood more often than not, but he wasn't anymore lax with his rules. I was secretly sneaking out in the night to work odd jobs, slowly earning enough money for a simple white dress that I had seen in a storefront window.

When it was the day of the ball, I had gone up to Levirrer.

"I beg your pardon sir, but may I please go the ball?" I crossed my fingers, hoping that he would ablidge.

"You do not have any formal attire to wear except for your uniform, and would in turn, violate the dress code." His voice was harsh, unsympathetic, and yet, I still tried to convince him.

"I have been earning some extra money and bought a dress apprepreate for the occasion, sir." At my statement, his eyes narrowed.

"Where did you get the money from?" I could sense cruel intent behind those words. I had to be wary of how I answered the question.

"I have been saving the money over the course of the past two weeks through part-time jobs, sir."

"You know that as a servant of the Levirrer residence, you are not allowed to do anything but serve the family who lives there, making the money you earned mine, and the dress you bought is mine as well. As I stated before, you do not have anything to wear for the occasion, so in turn, you cannot attend the ball."

I slowly nodded, and lowered my head.

"Yes sir." I did not trust myself to say anything else without starting to cry, which was the last thing I wanted to do. If I had cried, I knew that I would be severely punished.

"You are dismissed." Just like the day I was adopted, he turned on his heel and left, but he did not signal for me to follow him.

He was getting ready for the ball. I was not. It was as simple as that, that was the relationship of a servant and master.

~~X~~

It was shortly after Levirrer, Bak, and Link had left when I heard a voice.

"Mûdān..." The gentle, yet familiar voice echoed through the garden that I was sitting in, the garden behind the Levirrer household. "Mûdān..."

I was sitting on a small bench, trying to keep myself from crying, surrounded by various flowers. I was failing miserably. Tears dripped from my eyes, and staining my cheeks with their tracks, as silent sobs wracked my body.

I never thought that one boy that I barely knew could lead to so many tears*.

"My sweet mûdān, please don't cry." A woman that looked like a mirror image of myself materialized in front of me with a shower of diamond like sparks.

There were some slight differences though, between the woman and I. She was dressed in a simple white dress, not unlike the one that I had bought for the ball, while I was dressed in the female uniform of a Levirrer servant. She appeared to be me, just a few years older.

"Mother," I looked up immediately, and smiled slightly. "I thought you were gone forever."

"In a way, you could say I was, my mûdān, but your sorrow has called me back."

"My sorrow?" I asked, curious as to what she meant.

"You could say that I am sort of like your fairy godmother, in a way**." She smiled sadly, before she continued, changing the subject. "I heard that there was a ball that you wanted to attend?"

"Yes, but I can not attend because I don't have anything to wear."

"I think that I could help with that." She winked as she pulled a long and thin white stick out of thin air, which I assumed was a wand.

With a wave of the presumed wand, I felt a warm breeze circle around me and caress my hair with invisible fingers. I noticed that there were a few sparks, but they were gold instead of diamond-like.

As soon as they appeared, the wind and sparks were gone. I looked down, only to be surprised to find my servant's uniform replaced with a delicate silver gown that had a skirt that brushed the floor and had the appearance of stars dancing across it with each step I took. My hands, which were gloveless before, now wore white satin gloves that reached up to my elbows. Long strands of crystals flowed down my back, and mixed with my long ebony hair. My tall black heeled boots were replaced with fragile glass slippers.

"Don't worry my mûdān, those slippers are not made of glass, but of diamond, and still contain all of the special abilities of your boots. Your dress is also not as fragile as it looks either, since it has the durability of your servant uniform, I merely changed the appearance." I smiled, she was just as protective of my safety as before.

"Mother... Thank you so much-" She cut me off though before I could continue.

"You should not thank me too much though, my mûdān. At the strike of midnight, your attire will revert to its original state. I cannot do much more for you."

"It is fine Mother, at least I can go to the ball in the first place, and for that I thank you." I bowed my head in gratitude.

"Well, let me at least give you a ride." And with another wave of her wand, a large pumpkin and six mice became a grand ivory carriage with golden detail drawn by six stunning white stallions, that somehow, ended up in the driveway.

"Thank you!" I called behind me one last time as I jogged to the carriage, eager to go to the ball at last.

When I looked behind me as the carriage was pulling away, I noticed that my mother was gone.

~~X~~

When the carriage pulled up to the castle steps, I realized that I was not late at all, but rather on time. Apperently, almost everyone in the kingdom was attending the ball, with countless women and older teenagers alike hoping to become the wife of the prince.

I did not know much about the prince except that he was about 15 years old, and that he was quite handsome. In other words, I would not notice if he was standing right in front of me, since I was told that he would be blending in with the crowd.

A well-dressed butler opened my carriage door without a word, and shocked me out of my thoughts.

As I got out, I thanked him quietly, lifting my skirt slightly before climbing the large marble staircase that led to the silver castle doors.

I just followed the crowd that led to the ballroom, and was astonished to find that it was similar to the ballroom in the Levirrer residence, but much larger. The room was lined with tables that held countless entrees from all over the kingdom, like soba from the Kanda district, and steak from the Yeager district***. By one of the tables, I saw a familiar white haired youth talking with a red haired gentleman that wore an eyepatch over his right eye.

As I moved toward the duo, I noticed that the red haired man had emerald eyes and was dressed in a black tuxedo with a red bow tie. He looked all right, but it was Allen who caught my eye.

He wore a black tuxedo that seemed to fit him perfectly. His shoes were polished to shine in the lowest lighting, and I noticed that he switched his velvet gloves with white silk. His bow tie was similar to the red haired man's, but it was silver, and accented his eyes.

When I was about five feet away, the red haired man suddenly looked at me and grinned. Allen, turned to follow the man's gaze and his eyes widened for a second in surprise, before he smiled warmly and held out his gloved hand.

"Miss Lenalee, I'm so glad you came."

-Chapter Five End-

* * *

**A/N: Did this chapter seem to be a bit rushed? Anyway, next chapter will be in Allen's point of view to see what was going on in the castle before the ball.**

***In case you are wondering about what I meant by the quote, I am referring to the time in the park, and to how Lenalee was looking forward to going to the ball (seeing Allen again), and Levirrer basically said no.**

****I actually have no idea as to how to explain Lenalee's deceased mother becoming her "fairy godmother"**

*****So the Black Order Kingdom is a huge country that has a district named after the generals and Kanda in D. Gray-Man (Kanda is not my favorite character, but when I was listing some entrees, I immediately thought of Kanda and his soba.).**

**Mûdān- Chinese for Peony, "Esteemed as one of the most exquisite flowers, the peony is a symbol for nobility and value. The peony became popular in the imperial palaces during the Sui and Tang dynasties, and earned the title of the "king of flowers." A symbol of spring, it is also used as a metaphor for female beauty..."**


	7. Chapter Six: Allen

**A/N: This following chapter is dedicated to everyone who reads these words, because otherwise, I would have never written so much. Thank you! (Please read and review!)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned D. Gray-Man, I would not be writing FanFictions. Since I do write FanFictions, I do not own D. Gray-Man, but rather DGM is owned by Ms./Mrs. Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

Chapter Six: Allen

"Life is like a game of cards. The hand that is dealt to you represents determinism; the way you play it is free will"

~Jawaharal Nehru

For Allen, the two weeks preceding the ball were both painful with longing, and joyous with anticipation. Both feelings were for the same reason, the girl who called herself Lenalee.

The first week was spent getting to know Lavi and Bookman. Apparently, they were scribes for the kingdom, and had left before Allen came to the castle to observe the life in the opposing country, the Millennium Kingdom.

As he got to know Lavi though, he came to the realization that the two were probably more than just scribes. This much was obvious when Allen introduced himself to the pair as the Prince, rather than "The Faceless Joker".

The boy had just returned from his gambling when he entered the king's office to give him the money that Allen owed for the wine that was thrown in the well earlier. When he opened the door though, he was shocked to find that the two that he met in the bar were sitting in front of the desk. Thankfully though, Allen had switched his hooded black cloak for a knee-length black military jacket with silver fastenings before he went to the office, so the pair could not recognize the boy immediately.

Allen quietly walked up to Cross and discretely gave him the money, not needing to remind the man the reason because he knew that Cross remembered every debt that everyone owed him.

"Bookman, Lavi," The man boomed in a tone that was only used for business. "This is the idiot prince I was telling you about."

Allen blushed slightly at being called an idiot in front of guests, but secretly, he knew that this was to atone for throwing two bottles of Cross' precious wine into the well in the courtyard.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." The boy bowed deeply, and rose slightly to watch Lavi and Bookman's reactions with his mercury colored eyes.

Lavi's emerald eye flashed with recognition before settling back into a poker face that could rival Allen's. Bookman though showed nothing other than a stoic expression, just as thorough as Lavi's.

"It is truly a pleasure." They echoed emotionlessly.

Later though, Lavi did confront Allen about his other identity.

It was a cooler day in the castle, so Allen was wearing a white cloak with a fluffy snow colored trim. Lavi had switched his poncho with a black waist-length military jacket, but otherwise exactly like Allen's as far as design and coloring.

"Oi, Moyashi!" The red head called down one of the castle's long corridors as he ran up to the white figure. Allen had been walking towards the library when Lavi had called to him.

"My name," The white haired youth grumbled, "is Allen."

The red head ignored the boy's protests as emerald eyes met silver.

"I was wondering, do you know how to play poker?" Even though the question sounded innocent, Allen could practically hear the underlying statement as if Lavi had said it himself.

"Fine, you have figured me out. I am 'The Faceless Joker', but please keep this as a secret between you and I. This is something that I would prefer to keep quiet." Allen glared at Lavi in a way that reminded him of whenever he had crossed paths with street urchins. They always had a look of determination in their eyes, the will to live, to improve life, though in Allen's case, he was almost daring the young scribe to tell anyone of his alias. The youth had always scoffed at them though in whispered tones because he knew that there was only a slim possibility that their live style could improve. It just happened to be a coincidence that he had come across one of those rare individuals who had experienced the rags to riches tale, even if it was not through the preferable fairy tale.

"Your secret is safe with me, but I would recommend changing your voice as well as appearances next time. Is it possible if I could ask you some questions about your past?" Allen had looked away from Lavi a little bit earlier, and when he glanced back at the boy, he was startled to find that his eyes showed no sparkle of mirth. He was dead serious.

"Alright, there isn't anything I can really hide anyway besides my alias for when I am outside of the castle." Allen had started walking off towards the library again as he continued, "But, I recommend coming with me to the library, not only because it is more appropriate for interrogations than in the middle of a corridor," at this, Lavi rose an eyebrow. Indeed, the prince was more perceptive than he had originally thought. "But also because I think I need to ask you a favor." The scribe nodded his head in agreement and silently followed the youth to the library.

~~X~~

"Now what was this favor that you wanted to ask me?" Lavi had pretty much learned everything about the prince that there was to know, and was ready to listen to what Allen had wanted to say.

The two teenagers were sitting in two large and rather plush recliners that were situated in front of a roaring fireplace holding mugs of hot chocolate provided by Jeryy, the castle's chef.

Jeryy's recipie for hot chocolate was known by Allen to be the best that he had ever tasted, with a subtle sweet flavor that intermingled with the distinguishing flavors of coco, sugar, cinnamon, nutmeg... No one really knew the full recipie except for Jeryy himself because it was kept even from the royal family. Even Lavi, who had traveled much further than Allen, was more than content to agree that it was probably one of the best recipies for hot chocolate that he had tasted, with the taste of the warm creamy liquid that danced across his tastebuds.

Allen sipped some of the dark drink as he watched the crackling flames hungrily lick the air, clearing his throat before replying.

"Do you know how to dance?"

"It depends on why you are asking."

Allen turned to face Lavi. "I need to know how to dance because there is going to be a ball on the next full moon, and I have to be there and take an active part in it." The boy looked like he wanted to say more, but he merely shook his head in denial as he looked down at his hands.

Lavi let his eye soften, realizing that the young prince was in love.

"What's her name?" The scribe prodded.

"Her name is Lenalee, and is a servant for the Levirrer family." Allen gazed off into the distance with a dreamy look in his eyes, his voice in the tone of pure bliss."

"The Levirrers, as in Malcom C. Levirrer, Bak Chang, and Howard Link? One of the richest families in the kingdom?"

"I saw the uniform myself. She was wearing it when we met."

"From what I heard, Levirrer would never let a servant go to the ball." Lavi winked as he continued, "but perhaps you could pick her up yourself?"

"I don't think I can no matter how much I want to. I guess I just have to pray that she does come." Allen hung his head in defeat.

"So it's your duty then to at least learn how to dance when she does come?" Lavi inquired. Allen simply nodded in an initiative.

"Alright then, I guess we better get started." As the red head stood up, he continued, "I think we should start with the basic waltz, that way, we could see your potential at more complex dances like the Vietnamese waltz..."

And so the library echoed with Lavi's voice as he taught Allen to dance.

~~X~~

To the surprise of both teens, the prince was quite talented with dancing a whole, and by the end of the day, he had mastered at least the basic steps of the waltz.

Hours turned into days, which made the ball seem to loom above everyone's heads.

During his dancing lessons with Lavi, Allen would describe Lenalee in depth. The red head would just give a small smile before asking more about her. This was the first time that the prince had ever taken an interest in a girl, so Lavi made it his job to find out everything about her that he could, partially for his records, partially for his own interest in the girl.

The night of the ball found Allen standing in front of his closet, wondering what he could wear for the ball. It never occurred to him to pick an outfit earlier so he wouldn't be in this particular situation. The prince sighed to himself when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Allen called out half-heartedly.

"It's me, Lavi!"

"You can come in, the door is unlocked." This was accompanied with a click as the young scribe entered the room.

Except, the dashing young gentleman that entered the room didn't even look like the goofy youth that Allen had known for the past two weeks.

Medium length bright red hair hung down to the bottom of his chin, while his long bangs were brushed aside to hide his black eyepatch. His visible emerald eye glittered with a knowledgeable light rather than the carefree glimmer that Allen had always known. He was dressed in a perfectly fit tuxedo with a ruby red bow tie, his feet covered by a pair of black laced paddock boots that were partially hidden by the hem of his pants, but nevertheless, shone with fresh polish.

"Lavi," Allen exclaimed, "you look amazing!"

"Thank you!" The boy grinned before becoming stoic once more. "Would I be right if I guessed that you cannot find anything to wear to the ball?"

"Yeah..." Allen sighed.

"Here," Lavi strode towards Allen's open closet, "Let me pick out the outfit then!" The prince gladly relinquished the outfit-choosing to the scribe as he sat on his bed watching.

It wasn't that much later when Allen and Lavi left the bedroom for the ball, with Allen dressed in the outfit that Lavi chose.

Allen was actually dressed almost like Lavi, but had switched a red bow tie with silver, and changed his velvet gloves with silk. The tuxedo itself was a bit smaller than Lavi's as well, but that was to be expected. Allen was shorter, and thinner than the scribe.

"Hey Allen?" Lavi asked. The two of them were walking towards the ballroom, but Allen was obviously trying to remember the dances that he was taught.

"Allen?" This time, Lavi poked the silver eyed youth, getting the boy's attention successfully.

"What is it Lavi?" His voice sounded nice enough, but Lavi could hear the slight annoyance in his voice.

In all honesty, the young scribe only wanted to help ease the stress of his former pupil, so he struggled with a way to change the subject.

"Do you know how to play any instruments?" The boy's tone when he replied proved to Lavi that he had succeeded with his goal.

"A few..." Allen trailed off, reminded of Mana and how he had learned so much from the clown.

"Like what?" Lavi guessed that the prince only knew how to play the piano or harpsichord, but was shocked to hear that his assumption was wrong.

"In the castle, I have learned to play the piano and some of the heavier instruments like the harp. But when I was traveling with my first foster father, Mana, I had learned to play the violin, the trumpet, and the flute."

The two teenagers had entered the ballroom and made their way to the tables around the perimeter that were covered in various dishes from the districts as they continued their conversation. Guests had started to file into the room, coloring the room with their dresses and suits.

"What about you?" Allen inquired, "Do you know how to play any instruments?"

"Yeah, I can play the piano, but in my opinion, if I could play one instrument, I can easily learn to play them all."

"I see, I remember Mana saying something similar."

Behind Allen, Lavi caught sight of a strikingly beautiful Asian girl who had just entered the ballroom, distracting him from the conversation. For some reason, she seemed strangely familiar, even though he was sure that he had never seen her before.

The girl's eyes took on the color of amethyst crystals, and her skin was lightly colored with a faint tan. A delicate silver gown flowed gracefully down her figure and brushed the floor. Her fragile looking hands were covered with white satin gloves that reached up to her elbows. Her long ebony hair intermingled with equally long strands of crystals that flowed down her back with glass slippers for shoes.

"Allen?"

"Yes Lavi?"

"What did Lenalee look like?"

As Allen described Lenalee, Lavi realized that she was actually the girl that attracted his attention. He grinned, his emerald eyes meeting amathyst.

Allen, noticing that Lavi's attention was directed else where, turned to see Lenalee walking toward them.

"Miss Lenalee," He said, holding out his hand, "I'm so glad you came."

-Chapter Six End-

* * *

**A/N: Does anyone like the quote that I had for the beginning of this chapter? When I was looking for quotes, I stumbled upon this one and considering that this chapter is in Allen's point of view, and the fact he is undefeated in poker (that I know of), I thought that this was probably one of the best quotes that I could find for an Allen chapter. Next chapter will be in Lenalee's point of view, and it should cover at least the majority of the ball. Thank you for all of your reviews!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Lenalee

**A/N: Review Responses:**

**Alapest: Thank you! When I was describing the hot chocolate in that scene with Lavi and Allen in the Library, I was thinking of a hot beverage called Mexican Hot Chocolate. I have only tried it a few times, but I found the flavor to be quite enjoyable!**

**Dark'Serenade'Princess: Thank you very much for your review! The first section of the prologue was supposed to the a part of the first chapter for another fanfiction that I had written several months prior. I never really got much further than that actually *sweat* but, I think that segment fits this fanfiction much better. I wish you luck with your fanfiction as well!**

**StrawberryLulzJamm: Thank you! Unfortunately, there were some technical difficulties, so the team didn't do very well, but the experience was priceless nevertheless :)**

**Katt (Guest): Thank you, and yes, I will be posting more chapters**

**Disclaimer: Hoshino-san is the one who owns D. Gray-Man, not me.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Lenalee  
_"Every great dream begins with a dreamer. Always remember, you have within you the strength, the patience, and the passion to reach for the stars to change the world."  
~Harriet Tubman_

* * *

_Previously in Cinderlena:_

_Allen, turned to follow the man's gaze and his eyes widened for a second in surprise, before he smiled warmly and held out his gloved hand.  
"Miss Lenalee, I'm so glad you came."_

* * *

I took Allen's hand and reciprocated his smile, just glad to be with him. The other gentleman seemed to study the two of us before quickly coughing to alert Allen of his presence. Allen then turned to introduce me.

"Miss Lenalee, this is Lavi," He gestured toward the red haired youth before continuing. "And Lavi, this is Lenalee." Gesturing toward me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lenalee." He inclined his head.

"And the same to you." I copied Lavi's actions, though I wondered why he was so formal with me. I could read his body language, which practically screamed that he knew who I was, that I was a servant, more specifically, a servant of the Levirrers. Though everyone knew what a servant was, only royalty or nobles could distinguish which servant belonged to a specific family without being told.

"Would you like to dance?" Allen snagged back my attention successfully, and waited for my answer.

I nodded in response, but a small voice nagged me at the back of my mind to watch for the Levirrers. I bluntly ignored the voice as I was led into the middle of the dance floor, flowing into what I recognized as the Viennese Waltz.

The night had passed by in a blur of colors, and music, that intermingled with the warm golden glow of pure joy. I could remember times where I had caught a glimpse of Bak talking to a man that looked like my brother, or Levirrer talking to a taller red-haired man on the side, who happed to be dressed in dark, luxurious material with gold lining. I could remember how the dance floor had cleared for Allen and I, so that we had more room to dance. I could remember Lavi standing in the shadows, simply watching the ball occur like he was observing an experiment, and noticed a small ebony colored hammer strapped to his upper thigh by an equally small black holster. My most vivid memory though was when Allen had led me outside of the ballroom, and into the courtyard.

Outside, there was a peaceful silence, only disturbed by the soft rustle of leaves whenever a warm breeze gently blew through, and the soft trickle of a majestic water fountain. The subtle scents of lavender and eucalyptus were faint, but filled me with an almost overwealming sense of nostalgia. Even though I had only a few memories before the Akuma attack, I could remember the same scent flowing through the grand halls of my first home.

I caught a passing glance at a tall clock tower that proudly stood a few miles away, noticing that it was nearly midnight. I had to leave, but I could not bear the thought of leaving Allen. Against my better judgement, I decided to stay.

I was led to the fountain, and it was there that Allen had turned to face me.

"Miss Lenalee, I have not been completely truthful with you." I blinked, stunned by his words. What was he hiding? From his body language, I was sure that he was truthful before, but when he told me, he was fidgeting with his gloves in a discrete manner.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I tilted my head in question.

"There is something I need to tell you. I-"

He was interrupted by the clock tower striking midnight. I ran out of time.

"I'm sorry Allen, but I have to go." I bobbed my head in apology before rushing out of the courtyard.

"Wait!" He called out, rushing after me.

I dashed out of the ballroom, and down the marble staircase, jumping into the waiting carriage as my feet touched the ground.

As the carriage dashed into darkness I could hear a forlorn cry echo in the night.

"Miss Lenalee!"

~~X~~

Right as the carriage turned onto the street that the Levirrer household was on, the clock tower chimed for the twelfth time, and I could hear a faint pop as I was dumped onto the cold, cobblestone road. The carriage and horses had changed back to the original large pumpkin and six mice, the mice hiding in the street, while the pumpkin smashed from the impact. I didn't have to look at my clothes to know that I was dressed once again in my servant uniform.

I smiled to myself, remembering the events that occurred earlier, before I quickly activated my innocence to get to bed before the Levirrers arrived.

~~X~~

I quickly awoke the next morning to a strange feeling of bliss. For a second, I was confused, but then I recalled the previous night's events.

For a brief second, I allowed myself to smile, hiding my face behind the sheets of my bed as I wondered if the events of last night were merely a dream.

I then sighed as I pulled off the covers, and steadily went into the usual morning routine as if nothing had happened- I concluded that it must have been a dream. Mr. Levirrer would have never let me go to the ball, and if I was sane, I wouldn't try to sneak there either, but then again- was seeing your deceased mother standing in front of you as if she was still quite alive something that people considered sane?

If there was anything that could cause any mental health issues, it would be Mr. Levirrer.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing this story so far! I would also like to apologize for not updating this fanfiction since November. I had started a new fanfiction (_Rosa Crux Academy for the Magically Gifted_), and at that time, I was also experiencing some writer's block. I would like to state that this chapter is far from complete, but I thought that you (the reader) might like a little preview of what's to come. Thank you again, and even though this may be a preview, reviews would be highly appreciated!**


End file.
